


Webkinz

by HeatherMichaelis666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Plushies, webkinz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherMichaelis666/pseuds/HeatherMichaelis666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew takes Gilbert shopping to cheer him up after a hard day at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webkinz

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute short of my two fave characters. And of my fave plushies.

"Woah! Birdie, look at this!" Gilbert called out as he held up a band t-shirt.

Matthew had decided to take Gilbert to the mall to buy him something to cheer him up after a stressful day at school. 

"Yeah, it's awesome! Do you want to get it?"

"Hmm... I might think about it- oh, what's this?" Gilbert said as he put the shirt down and walked over to a stamd full of stuffed animals. "Webkinz?"

Matthew walked over next to Gilbert. "Oh, yeah. I've heard of those. You can use a code and play with them online." He picked up a polar bear and looked over at his silver haired friend. "You want-"

Before he could finish, Gilbert already had a canary in his hands with an adorably happy face. "Alright." Matthew smiled.

"Awesome!" Gilbert smiled even bigger and looked at the small bird plush. "I'm gonna name him..... Gilbird! Yeah, he'll be as awesome as me!" 

"That's cool. I'm going to name mine Kumajiro." Matthew said as he started walking towards the checkout counter. Gilbert followed, still smiling at the canary. 

They bought the Webkinz and headed to Matthew's house. They both got out their laptops and created their accounts.

The played with their new virtual pets until late, and Gilbert had to go home.

When he got home he went down to his room and slept with Gilbird by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it was a bit too short. It was just a cute story that I thought up, mostly to break some writer's block.  
> Thanks for reading! Bye bye! ^u^


End file.
